Dramione Nobody want's to see THAT
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: I'm rubbish at summarys, please read! Nobody wants to see Draco and Hermione together : Song by Akon


**A/N I do NOT own Harry Potter, the characters or the song, just the writing**

**Song By : Akon **

**Enjoy!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**DOESN'T MATTER**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe.**

"Hey Hermione, wait up!" Ron and Harry ran down the corridor and pushed through several students until they got to their bushy haired friend. Gasping for breath and Ron holding his side, they followed her into the library. "Why won't you talk to us?" Harry asked as the trio sat down at a table in a corner.

"You never spend any time with us anymore, you spend all day in here , you come to bed late and you don't say a word, yet you come back looking all... happy… were worried about you…" he said watching her carefully.

Hermione looked up to find her best friends looking rather handsome, Quidditch practice had definitely done something for their figure if not their ability to fly. She smiled sweetly "I'm fine honestly, there's no need to worry." she said and began to pile books from her school bag onto the table and start to read her notes.

The boys looked at each other it was obvious that she was up to something. "Hermione did you know that you always smile like that when your trying to hide something and you always start to read…" Ron said pulling her stuff away to gain her attention.

Hermione's head shot up and her expression turned murderous "I do not!" she growled, "Just because I don't tell you everything Ronald Weasley doesn't give you the right to start accusing me of lying!" she said and snatched her book back.

"Ah! So you do admit to not telling us something?" Harry chipped in.

"No I didn't say that! Why can't you two just let me do my homework?" she asked "In silence." she added and watched them stand up.

"We'll let you do your homework Mione, but were still worried, we can't help that," Ron said sadly. "Just remember were here when you want to tell us," Harry said and pulled Ron away and out the door leaving Hermione to sit at her table and begin on her transfiguration essay.

**Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah**

Hermione glanced at her muggle black leather watch and began to pack up her things and leave the library. The corridors were quite now and only a few students were scattered around. That was until she reached the end of the hall and found the entire school circled around. She pushed her way through to the front and felt her heart skip beats as she saw Ron and Harry on the floor beating the hell out of Draco Malfoy. Hermione was speechless and tears were filling her eyes until she came to her senses and threw her bag to one side that landed on the floor and she bent down and pulled her best friends off the Slytherin who was lying on the floor battered and bleeding.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Hermione gasped at them feeling an angry burn in her stomach and the tears begin to spill. "For Merlin's sake can you not see if you carry on your going to kill him!" she yelled then turned away form them and fell to the floor and helped Draco to sit up.

Harry looked puzzled and held his hand up to his cheek which he could feel was going to bruise. "What do you care?" Ron asked angrily "Since when have you cared about _him_?" he yelled.

Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and glared at Ron, her cheeks now flushed and speckled with tears. "Since now," Hermione stepped close to Ron's face but kept a hold on Draco as she held a finger up "What I do is none of you business," she growled very low so only he could hear then turned and left taking the wounded Malfoy with her.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no**

Hermione sat on Draco's bed and smeared a purple cream over his wounds, her head was spinning with what the school was thinking and a gut wrenching pain was hitting her every time Draco winced with the pain.

"I'm sorry." she whispered rubbing the last of it in and pulling the covers over him. "I'm so sorry," the tears were coming again.

Draco looked at her for a moment like he never had done before and then he pulled her closer to him and covered her up too as she snuggled into his chest gently and sobbed. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault…" he said taking hold of her hand and beginning to rub the back with his thumb.

"It is," she sobbed "I hate it when they do this, they do it with everyone I'm friendly to, they backed Justin flinch fletchy into a corner and gave him a broken nose just for breaking up with me, when I had asked him to," she sobbed "And now you…"

Draco kissed the top of her head "I probably deserved it, I did accuse them of taking you for granted... besides I'm okay, just a few cuts, if they hadn't of jumped on me like that I might have been able to pull my wand out," he replied "Just got unlucky was all,"

"You shouldn't have said that, they're always there for me." she whispered her tears subsiding until another daunting thought occured to her, she stiffened "You don't think they know?" she asked, "I haven't told them anything I swear," she whispered.

Draco shook his blonde head "I can't see how, they always find a reason to swing a punch at me…" he said chuckling lightly

"It's all worth it though if I get to spend the afternoon in bed with my beautiful girlfriend," he said as he brushed his fingers against her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Hermione looked up lovingly at him, a wide smile on her face.

"It's not worth it if we get caught, I dread to think what your family would do to you if they found out."

**Cause I got you**

**Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us gon' get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me**

Hermione had left the hospital wing early so when Madam Pomfrey came in with his breakfast she wouldn't find them in bed together. She ran down the hallway until she got to Gryffindor tower and muttered the password, the portrait hole swung open and she ran in only to see Harry and Ron were already up and staring at her. Hermione shook her head and ran up to the girls dorm where she had a quick shower and grabbed her books for the day's lessons.

"Oh Drakie…" Pansy Parkinson sighed as she walked over to his bed and laid some sweets and some flowers on the bedside table. "What have you been doing?" she giggled and kissed his forehead gently.

"Pansy bugger off, you know I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me." he told her.

"I know…" she sighed sadly and sat in the chair beside him "I'm just here for your company," she said.

"Well I don't need any company," Draco growled "I'm fine on my own, and besides I'll be out by tomorrow."

Pansy stood up feeling tears prickle in her eyes "Fine, if that's the way you want it!" she said coldly and left the room, much to Draco's relief.

"Hey, Hermione!" Michael Corner came rushing down the empty hallway with his bag swung over his shoulder. Hermione turned around in shock to find a Ravenclaw boy now in front of her with red cheeks and hair that was sticking up all over the place.

"Yes Michael?" Hermione asked politely even though she was stunned to see him.

The raven-haired Ravenclaw ran a hand through his hair as he caught his breath, then he straightened up and held out a flower that he had just picked from Hogwarts gardens. "The thing is…" he paused as she took the flower obviously confused "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now…..will you go out with me?" he asked, his cheeks going a deeper scarlet than they were before.

Hermione gazed down at the daffodil that she was holding and grimaced. "Its not that I don't like you, in fact I'm really flattered you asked me….its just…there's someone else…" she muttered "I'm really sorry…" she said looking into his hurt eyes. "But if I ever change my mind about him you'll be the first to know…" she said trying to cheer him up. He instead, faked a smile.

"He's a lucky guy," he said "I'm happy for you Hermione…" he said then left before she could respond.

**Seem like everybody wanna go for self**

**And don't wanna respect boundaries**

**Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side**

Hermione was sitting quietly at her favourite table in the library when several girls came up to her and sat down.

"We know you secret," they all gushed grinning.

Hermione's head shot up "What secret?" she asked sceptically

"We know your going out with Draco Malfoy!" they giggled "But don't worry, your secrets safe with us!"

"I am not going out with that FERRET Malfoy!" she gasped

The girls giggled again "Deny it all you want, but we have our sources…" the gilrs tapped their noses knowingly.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked pretending to be bored.

The girls suddenly stopped giggling and became serious. "We came to warm you, we saw Pansy Parkinson kiss him just this morning, and he didn't stop her…" they said

"That has nothing to do with me, as I've already said I am not going out with him, he can kiss whoever he pleases," she said and looked down at her book.

"We just thought you ought to know that and that he's been seen with a few others…"the girl cleared her throat "Rather undressed girls," she whispered.

Hermione looked up again "Stop telling me all this! I don't care what Malfoy does with his spare time and neither should you!" she almost shouted as she scooped up her stuff and ran out of the library and up to the hospital wing.

**But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside**

"Draco?" Hermione walked over to his bed to find him fastening his shoes.

The blonde haired boy looked up and smiled as she walked over to him "Hey," he said and pulled her on the bed "I was just coming to find you," he said and bent down for a kiss when she pulled away. "What's the matter?" he asked confused.

Hermione swallowed "Please tell me you haven't been cheating on me, because some students in this school claim to have seen you rather friendly with some other girls…" she said trying hard not to cry.

Draco gawped at her "Mione, I swear…I never…I love you." he gabbled all at once "I don't know what they on about." he said, "Honestly, you have to believe me,"

Hermione sighed with relief and snuggled into him. "I'm sorry, I do believe you…" she sniffed "I just jumped to conclusions, I'm sorry…"

Draco swallowed "Hermione, they only said those things because they may have seen me with Lisa Turpin…" he mumbled "But I swear that was before I was with you."

**But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied**

"Draco, how can this work?" Hermione asked seriously. "If Harry and Ron found out they would disown me and if your house found out…."

"Even if they do find out Hermione, your worth it all," Draco whispered which made Hermione look up into his crystal blue eyes.

"No ones ever said anything like that to me before," she replied.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)**

**Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you**

Draco took his girlfriends hand and walked with her back down to the great hall for some lunch. "I don't care what they think." Draco said before walking in with her wand watching the hundreds of heads turn and gawp at them in shock.

Harry and Ron were the first ones to do anything as they jumped up from the table they were at and were suddenly running towards Malfoy. Hermione only just noticed in time and tried to pull Draco away but he shook her off and stood still.

"What is it with you Malfoy?" Harry yelled, "You just can't help yourself can you? I bet it's just one big game to you, hey let's wreck Harry Potter's friend's lives as well!" he yelled.

Ron was now in front of Hermione with a hurt expression and red cheeks "What on earth are you playing at Mione! He is scum! Look at him! That's Draco fucking Malfoy, he doesn't love you, he's playing you!" he yelled so now the whole hall was watching, including the teachers.

"He does love me," Hermione said in a small voice

"No he doesn't, he's brain washed you too!" Ron yelled and glanced to one side to see Harry had just swung a punch at the blonde boy who was now on the floor and trying to get back up again.

"Why Hermione? Why him? How could you have been so STUPID?"

Hermione could feel the hurt welling up inside her and the tears run down her cheeks. Then she did something that she never thought she would do. A red handprint was now clearly visible on Ron's left cheek where Hermione had swung at him.

Anger flared up inside of her "Don't you EVER call me stupid! Don't you DARE!" she screamed at him feeling sick "You're not my mother, you're my best friend, best friends understand! I love him Ronald and if you don't like it then stay the fuck away from me!" she screamed and ran out of the hall crying.

**Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go**

Draco dodged Harry's foot, scrambled to his feet, and ran after Hermione, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hermione!" he called out but did not need an answer as he saw a bushy haired brunette by the big oak tree down by the lake. "Hermione?" he asked again as he came to a halt beside her.

Hermione sprang to her feet, threw herself into Draco's arms, and sobbed loudly.

**Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been acting' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true (Ain't true)  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby**

Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to comfort her "I love you Hermione, I love you more than anything…" he whispered.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you**

Hermione looked up through teary eyes and gasped as she saw his face beaten and smeared with blood. She touched his face gently "I'll do anything it make them accept me, I'll do anything so I can be with you," Draco said as Hermione whispered healing charms.

Draco reached up and wiped away her tears "I love you Hermione." he whispered as he brought his lips down on hers.

**Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause I got you**

"I love you too." she sobbed "I love you Draco," she said, tears running down her face as she snuggled into his chest. "I just wish it was enough…" she whispered.

**Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)**

**Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight(We gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight(We gon' fight)**

**Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N NOT one of my best i know but....What did you think? Please review! x x**


End file.
